pokemonaventurinefandomcom-20200214-history
Hitmonchan (Pokémon)
Hitmonchan (Japanese: エビワラー Ebiwalar) is a Pokémon. He evolves from starting at level 20 when Tyrogue's is higher than his . He is one of 's final forms, the others being and . Biology Physiology Hitmonchan is a tan colored, human-shaped Pokémon. His body resembles a light purple tunic with a kilt and fists resemble red boxing gloves. His enlarged shoulders give the appearance of shoulder pads. His purple feet give the appearance of a pair of a shoes. Unlike his parallel evolution, , he has a mouth and a visible separation between body and head. Gender differences Hitmonchan is a male-only species with no female counterpart. Special abilities Hitmonchan's most notable ability is his wide versatility in boxing. His major attacks are almost all punches, making use of the boxing gloves that protect his fists. He used to be the only Pokémon who could learn all . Hitmonchan are well known for their capability of that are and . When doing this, they sometimes appear as if they are standing still, as the assault is too fast to be seen. Although they have an extremely well developed talent in , Hitmonchan can also throw . By punching in corkscrew fashion, they are able to punch through solid concrete in the same way as a drill. Like most Fighting Pokémon, he can also learn some Rock and Ground moves. Before attacking a target, Hitmonchan will spin his arms to increase the power of his attacks. Both his speed and power punches slice the air, and are launched at such a high speed, just a slight graze by one can cause a burn. Behavior It is widely said that Hitmonchan possesses the spirit of a professional boxer working towards the world championship. With an indomitable spirit pushing him to work harder, he never gives up, especially in the face of adversity. However, he usually needs a short break after each fight he takes part in. Hitmonchan are known to casually practice and hone their abilities by launching unseen volleys of punches. Since they are not normally found in the wild, it can be hard to determine their behavior without a 's influence. When under the possession of a Trainer, however, a Hitmonchan will eventually take after the person, as most Pokémon do; he may become a hard worker, striving to become better, or he might fight for bad purposes without question. Habitat Hitmonchan are extremely rare in the wild, and have virtually never been seen. He is an urban species that would typically be found near cities or suburbs rather than in forests. But, some Hitmonchan have been known to train in the mountains or at facilities made for such work, such as an abandoned fighting dojo. While it is unknown where they came from originally, they were first found in Kanto. Pokédex entries Game locations |johtoarea=Evolve |}} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30|Smart|2}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|Smart|1}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20|Smart|1}} |Hi Jump Kick|Fighting|Physical|130|90|10|Cool|3||'}} |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30|Cool|2||'}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5|Smart|1}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40|Cool|2}} |Vacuum Wave|Fighting|Special|40|100|30|Smart|2||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Evolution